


Just Once

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 1<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 199-499 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Harry / Pansy<br/><b>Prompt:</b> "Just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000tgyh/)

After the battle, everyone clung to their loved ones, grieving in small clumps over the bodies of the fallen.

Everywhere he looked, Harry saw death and despair. He had no family to cling to; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore – all dead. His eyes found Ginny, huddled with George beside Fred’s body, surrounded by the other Weasleys and Hermione, who was clutched tightly in Ron’s arms.

Alone, he turned and fled the Great Hall, running through the corridors toward the one place he’d thought would be empty.

Pushing through the door into the dungeon classroom, Harry made his way to Snape’s office. He wanted a private moment, a chance to grieve for the greasy bat he’d hated since his arrival at Hogwarts; a man whom he’d been convinced was evil incarnate after Dumbledore’s death atop the Astronomy Tower. A man who had, he’d found out only today, been a hero of the first order; risking everything imaginable to stop Voldemort and to honor his mother.  
 _His_ mother.

As he swung open the door, he stood in shock at the sight of Pansy Parkinson, sitting on the floor with one of Snape’s teaching robes pooled around her, sobbing hysterically.

She looked up as he entered, eyes narrowing, wiping at her cheeks ineffectually and reaching for her wand.

Harry held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“What are you doing here?” she scowled.

“I wanted… to say goodbye. To thank him,” Harry said quietly.

Pansy buried her face in the black robes.

“Me, too,” she confessed brokenly. “He tried to protect us… told us he could keep us safe, keep us from the Mark…” She looked up at him, the tears welling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Harry didn’t stop to think about the fact that she was a Slytherin, or the child of Death Eaters. He didn’t wonder if this was a trap, a way of exacting revenge for defeating Voldemort. All he saw was another grieving soul, alone and lost. He knelt down next to her and gathered her into his arms, rocking gently, his hands running in soothing circles across her back.

“Shhh…” he crooned softly.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, both of them putting their distrust and prejudices aside just once and finding comfort in each other.

A tiny beginning, in the midst of so many endings.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00014w91/)


End file.
